Merry Christmas Baby
by Edit Freak
Summary: Clara is living the dream, married to her celebrity crush, John Anderson. This is a fluffy Christmas story set 3 years after my other AU fanfic, The Convention. This will be the sweetest story you read today.


_**3 Weeks Before Christmas**_

"I'm home." Clara said as she walked in the door and threw her keys on the hall table.

She set her bag down as she expected to hear a response, but she heard nothing. She took her coat and boots off and then started to move through the house looking for John. When she got to the kitchen, she noticed that he hadn't started dinner yet, which meant he was probably thinking of doing take away. She then moved upstairs, and stopped in the doorway of their bedroom where she finally found her husband. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at the sight of her husband sleeping peacefully next to their 3-year-old daughter, who was snuggled into his side. She quietly stepped inside, but as soon as she did, John's eyes opened.

"Hi beautiful." He whispered.

"Hi." She replied with a smile.

John slowly moved off the bed, careful to not disturb the little girl. Once he was up, he walked over and pulled his wife into an embrace.

"I missed you." He said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I was only gone for 8 hours." Clara giggled.

"Yes, but I miss you the second you walk out the door."

"Always the charmer." She smiled at him.

John took his wife's hand and led her out of the room and down the stairs so they could talk without whispering.

"Shouldn't we wake Ellie up? She won't sleep tonight if she sleeps too late now." Clara asked.

"Give her another half hour. She just fell asleep about 20 minutes before you walked in." He said as he grabbed a bunch of take away menus. "Pizza?"

"Hmm, I think I'm craving curries."

"Curries for the very pregnant lady it is." He said as he chuckled and took out his phone.

Clara looked down at her protruding belly and rubbed it affectionately. Very pregnant was right. After her last doctor's visit, she was told the baby could come any time in the next few weeks. And knowing her luck she would likely give birth on Christmas day. She had just finished her last day of work before her maternity leave and it couldn't have come at a better time since she and John had thought it would be a great idea to get everyone together for the holiday before the baby arrived. After all, it wouldn't be the first time they had hosted a Christmas while she was pregnant.

 _"Do you think everything looks okay?" Clara asked John as she stepped back and looked at the table._

 _"It's wonderful." He answered as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her swollen belly._

 _"I just want it to be prefect. It's our first Christmas in the house and as husband and wife."_

 _"And it will be. But not because the table looks nice, but because we'll be surrounded by our family and friends." He assured her._

 _"You're right. Ooh! Apparently, the baby agrees with you. Did you feel that kick?"_

 _"No."_

 _Clara grabbed his hand and placed it to the side of her stomach where she had felt the baby kick. Once again she felt it and John grinned at her, having felt it as well._

 _"That's right little one, remember daddy's always right." John said as he leaned down to talk to Clara's bump._

 _"Except when daddy is being an idiot. Then mummy's always right." Clara replied._

 _"That's true." John said as he turned Clara in his arms. "I can't believe that we're going to be parents in a couple of months."_

 _"I can. This is a constant reminder." She replied as she pointed to her stomach._

 _"But a beautiful reminder. I've never seen you look more gorgeous." John said as he captured her lips in a soft, gentle kiss._

"Alright, food is ordered and should be here in 40 minutes." John said, bringing Clara back to the present. "Let's go relax in the living room before the princess awakes."

The couple sat on the couch, Clara cuddled next to John with his arms wrapped around her. They had been trying to steal moments like this when they could because they knew once the baby came their lives were just going to get crazier.

"So, happy to be done work for a while?" John asked.

"Yes, but I will miss the students. I had a really good group this year. They even threw me a little party today to say goodbye."

"That was nice of them. We'll have to visit them once the baby comes." He offered.

"They would like that." Clara said. "So, what did you and Ellie get up to today?"

"Oh, a bit of the usual. Playing, reading, went for a walk, wrote a letter to Santa." John answered.

"And what does she want for Christmas?"

"A baby sister and a puppy."

"Not letting up on the puppy, is she?"

"Afraid not, so hopefully this baby is a girl and we can fulfill one thing on the list."

"Mummy!" A little voice came from the top of the stairs.

"Hi princess! Did you have a nice nap?" Clara asked as John got up to help Ellie down the stairs. Once she reached the bottom she ran over to her mum and jumped up on the couch. She snuggled next to her mum and started to tell her about her day and all the things she saw on her walk. She was always full of stories when Clara would get home from work.

"That sounds very exciting honey. I can't wait to be able to do these things with you now that mummy's done work."

"You'll be home too?" Ellie asked with excitement.

"I will." Clara smiled at her daughter. "Mummy needs to get ready for the new baby, so no more work."

"Yay!" Ellie yelled as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Clara's neck, who returned the little girl's hug. Just then the doorbell rang, so John got up to answer it and Clara took Ellie into the kitchen to get ready for dinner.

Later that night, after putting Ellie to bed, Clara found John sitting in bed flipping through a book with a smile on his face.

"What are you looking at?" Clara asked as she started changing into her pajamas.

"Ellie's baby book. It's hard to believe she was ever this small." He said turning the book towards Clara to show her a picture of Ellie just after she had been born.

"Oh god yes." She said as she got into bed next to John. "I just hope that this birth isn't as stressful as that one."

 _"Clara, I think you have enough onesies." Amy said as her best friend was throwing another tiny sleeper into her basket._

 _"Based on how often you had to change Melody after various "mishaps", I'm going to say no." Clara answered._

 _The two women plus, Amy's baby Melody, were shopping at Primark. Amy was trying to take Clara's mind off of John and the fact that it was still going to be another few days before he was able to come home. Time Avengers was currently shooting in Cardiff and they were kind enough to create the schedule around the arrival of their leading man's first child, but now that Clara was home alone and not working, she was starting to go stir crazy. So Amy suggested shopping and lunch, to get her out of the house._

 _"Are you just about done? Little miss here is starting to get hungry."_

 _"Yeah, let me just check out." Clara started walking towards the cashiers, when she stopped and grabbed her back. "Oooh."_

 _"You okay?" Amy asked worriedly._

 _"Yeah. I've just been having Braxton Hicks pains. It's just that one was a bit stronger."_

 _"Are you sure? And for how long have you been having them?"_

 _"I woke up last night with them."_

 _"Clara, you could be having contractions! We need to go to the hospital." Amy exclaimed._

 _"It can't be Amy. I'm not due for another week and I've read that first babies are usually late."_

 _"Not always. This little ray of sunshine was right on time." Amy said as she motioned down to Melody in her pram._

 _"Well I'm sure it's fine, plus I'm okay now so let's just go pay and then grab some lunch."_

 _The two checked out and made their way out of the store when Clara stopped again and grabbed her back._

 _"Are you sure we shouldn't go to the hospital, Clara?" Amy asked starting to get worried._

 _"It's fine. Let's eat and I promise if it gets stronger, we can go."_

 _"You are surprisingly calm about this." Amy stated as they walked towards the restaurant._

 _"I've done my research Amy. Plus. John isn't here and this baby isn't coming until its father is home." Clara stated._

 _"You do realize you can't control when the baby comes, right?"_

 _"Ha-ha. I know that, wise arse, but this baby isn't due for another week."_

 _"Ohh-kay. You're the boss."_

 _All throughout lunch, Clara kept feeling what she assumed felt like contractions, but did her best to hide it from Amy. She didn't want to admit that Amy might be right, mostly because John wasn't here and she didn't want to have this baby without him. She started timing them and towards the end of lunch, the pain was getting stronger and closer. She had really hoped that they were Braxton Hicks, but it looked like she may just be in labour._

 _"Are you ready to go to the hospital now?" Amy asked noticing Clara wince._

 _"Yeah, okay."_

 _Amy flagged the server down and asked for their bill and if he could call them a cab. Clara pulled out her phone and called John's mobile, but of course there was no answer because he was shooting. She didn't want to leave him a message because she didn't want to worry him, in case it was just nothing. She rang Donna next, who thankfully picked up._

 _"Hey mum to be!" Donna said happily on the other end._

 _"Hi Donna. Listen I don't want to alarm you, but Amy's taking me to the hospital now."_

 _"Oh my god, is the baby on its way?" She asked excitedly._

 _"Could be. I tried calling John, but I know he's on set right now. Do you think you might be able to get a hold of someone to tell him?"_

 _"Of course. I have a few people I can call. Tell Amy I'll call her and let her know what's going on."_

 _"Okay. Thanks Donna." Clara hung up and saw that Amy was just getting off the phone too._

 _"Okay, the bill is paid and the cab is out front. Rory's going to meet us at the hospital to get Melody." She said taking charge of the situation. "Any luck with John?"_

 _"No, but Donna's on it."_

 _"Good. She'll find him and get him here. Don't you worry. That man is not going to miss the birth of his first child."_

 _Five hours later, Clara was lying in a hospital bed with both Amy and Donna by her side._

 _"Where the hell is he Donna?" Clara said angrily as she felt a contraction that was stronger than the last one. She had just seen the doctor and she had said that this baby was really anxious to make an arrival and things were happening a bit quicker than normal._

 _"I don't know love. Let me try again." Donna got up and left the room to use her mobile. Five minutes later she walked back in with a smile on her face._

 _"He's on his way, but he forgot his phone. Michael assures me he should be here soon."_

 _Clara smiled, feeling a little better knowing that he was at least on his way._

 _Two more hours had passed when the doctor came back in and said that it wasn't going to be much longer. Clara was happy to hear that she was soon going to meet her baby, but John still hadn't arrived. Donna was pacing the room frantically typing on her mobile, while Amy was trying to distract the soon to be mum from the fact that the soon to be dad wasn't there. Suddenly, the door flew open and John ran in still wearing his costume from the show, plaid trousers, white graphic tee, black hoodie, and his navy jacket with the red lining. All the women gave a collective sigh of relief._

 _"I am so sorry sweetheart." John said as he rushed to Clara's side._

 _"It's okay, you're here now." Clara said as John placed a kiss on her forehead, taking her hand._

 _"Thank god." Donna said. "I did not want to witness the miracle of birth. Amy, do you want to go find some food?"_

 _"Yes." She agreed, wanting to give John and Clara some privacy. The two women left promising to be back later._

 _"How are you?" John asked._

 _"Better now that you're here." Clara answered. "I really thought you were going to miss this."_

 _"Not for the world." He replied just as one of the nurses walked into the room._

 _"I hear that dad has finally…" The nurse said, but then stopped when she looked at John and immediately recognized him. "John Anderson."_

 _"Hi." John said as he smiled at the woman. "Yes, I'm finally here."_

 _"Wow, okay, uhm sorry about that. It's just that I'm a huge fan." She smiled at him. "You might want to change out of that outfit."_

 _John looked down and realized that he was still wearing his clothes from the shoot._

 _"I think you're right. I rushed out so fast once they told me Clara was at the hospital, I didn't stop to change."_

 _"I'll just go grab you some scrubs." The nurse said as she left._

 _Just then another contraction hit Clara as she winced in pain. John took her hand and was amazed at how hard she squeezed it. He encouraged her through it and felt a pang of guilt that he hadn't been here sooner. He had been in the middle of a scene with Missy when Michael came running onto set and told him that Clara had gone into labour. So many emotions ran through him in that moment. Excitement, nervousness, panic. He should have been at home and not in Cardiff, but luckily Michael had arranged a car and it was waiting for him by time he got out of the studio._

 _"Okay." The doctor said as she came back in with the nurse, who was carrying scrubs for John. "Are we ready to have this baby?"_

 _"So much so." Clara answered as she smiled at John who was grinning at her just the same._

 _An hour later, the screams of a new born baby were finally heard throughout the room._

 _"Congratulations! It's a girl!" The doctor exclaimed as he held the baby up for the couple to see._

 _Clara smiled as tears flowed from her eyes and she was handed the baby. She looked up at John who looked like he was in complete shock and about to cry._

 _"She's so beautiful." Clara exclaimed as John sat next to her wrapping his arm around his wife and kissed her on the forehead._

 _"Just like her mum." He replied. "So what name are we going with?"_

 _They had discussed some possibilities, but Clara wouldn't settle on one until she saw they baby._

 _"Ellie Louise?" She said unsure if John would agree._

 _"I think that's perfect. She should be named after her grandmothers."_

 _They beamed down at the baby, excited to finally meet the little bundle of joy._

 _ **1 week before Christmas**_

"John!" Clara yelled from their bedroom. She waited thirty seconds and yelled his name again a little louder.

"Oh my god are you in labour?!" He asked excitedly as he ran into the bedroom.

"No, I just ran out of sellotape. I know there's more downstairs, but if I go down there, I'm not coming back up." She answered.

She had been wrapping presents for the last hour and was surrounded by what looked like the remnants of Santa's workshop. John looked at the pile of gifts that had been wrapped and then the pile that still needed to be done. They had definitely overdone it in the gift department.

"Please tell me these are not all for Ellie?" He asked.

"No. I also got gifts for the Ponds, my family, your family, and I wasn't sure if this little one would be here or not, so I bought gifts for the baby too."

"You do realize that the baby won't even be aware of what's going on if it is here on Christmas morning." He said as he walked towards the bed.

"I know, but I couldn't leave it out." She answered as John placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"You are adorable Clara Oswald Smith. I'll go get you the sellotape. Anything else you want while I'm down there?"

"A sandwich and some juice would be nice."

"As you wish." He said as he smiled and walked out.

A half an hour later he came back in carrying a tray full of food.

"So, I brought you some cookies and a couple of choices for a sandwich. I'll eat whatever one you don't want."

"Thanks. Have I told you lately that you're the best house husband ever?"

"Not since you stopped working." He smiled at her.

"I just really appreciate you and what you've done for us."

"Thanks sweetheart, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

 _"Daddy promises, he'll be back as soon as he can princess." John said as he was rocking his 3-week-old daughter to sleep. "Mummy's going to facetime with me every day so I can see you."_

 _"And me too, right?" Clara said from the doorway._

 _"Of course, I'm going to miss you too. Although I wouldn't have to if you came with me. Why don't you?" He asked. "You're off work and I could call and get production to set up some baby stuff."_

 _"We talked about this, John. You're going to be busy shooting practically every day to make up for the time you've been off now. I don't want to be on my own and, if I'm here then I have Amy, Donna, Jackie and a bunch of other friends around if I need help."_

 _"I know. I'm just being selfish." He said as he got up from the rocking chair and laid the baby in her bassinet. "I'm just going to miss you both so much."_

 _"We'll facetime so much that you won't have time to miss us. Two weeks will go by quickly and before you know it, you'll be meeting us at the train station."_

 _"You're right, but still hurts to leave her." He said looking down at Ellie. "I thought nothing could hurt more than when I left you the first time, but this feels so different." He turned and looked at Clara. "I never thought I could feel this much love."_

 _"I know. My heart just wants to burst every time I see you holding her." She responded as she wrapped her arm around John's waist. Just then the doorbell rang._

 _"That's gotta be the car." Clara said as she stepped away from John and went to the door._

 _John turned and looked at his sleeping daughter and took out his phone to snap a photo. He then blew her a kiss and went to join Clara. He found her at the door with the driver who was just grabbing his bag to take to the car._

 _"Two weeks mister, that's it."_

 _"Well I guess I better leave you with something to remember me by." He said as he took her into his arms._

 _"I'm pretty sure that something is upstairs sleeping."_

 _John smiled and then leaned down capturing Clara's lips in a kiss. A kiss that told Clara just how loved she was by this man. They slowly pulled apart and embraced, until John stepped away, but not before placing a kiss on his wife's forehead._

 _"I love you." He said._

 _"I love you more." She replied._

 _"Doubt it." He smiled at her as he stepped out the door._

 _Clara was right, two weeks went by faster than they used to. Prior to Ellie, it seemed like an eternity between her visits with John, but it would seem that a baby can be very distracting. The train was pulling into Cardiff and Clara was staring out the window, where she spotted her husband waiting for her and their daughter. He saw her and waved with a huge smile on his face. As soon as she stepped off the train, he was there to help her and the conductor with her bags and the pram. Once they were all off and situated, he gave Clara a kiss and took Ellie into his arms._

 _"Daddy missed you so much princess." John said as he snuggled the now 5-week-old baby. He then leaned over and give Clara a kiss._

 _"And you too sweetheart."_

 _"Ditto."_

 _They made their way back to John's flat and Clara was happy to see that a room had been set up for the baby._

 _"Did you do this or the production?" She asked as she was changing Ellie's diaper._

 _"I asked production to do it. Does that count?"_

 _"It sure does." She said as she handed him the baby, while she threw the diaper in the bin._

 _"Good." He smiled down at the little bundle in his arms. "So, the producers have asked me to sign for another two years."_

 _"Really?" Clara said surprised because she thought that Michael, the show runner, was leaving, which meant the new runner would likely want to start with a new Avenger._

 _"Yeah. Michael's actually decided to stay on." He answered almost as if he had read her mind._

 _"And how do you feel about that?"_

 _"I'm happy that he's staying, but to be honest my life is very different now than from when I started." He said as he handed Ellie back to Clara, who was sitting in a rocking chair ready to feed the baby._

 _"Isn't that the truth." She said as she smiled down at her daughter. "I never thought I would have a baby and I especially never thought I would have one with you."_

 _John smiled at her as he sat down on the stool in front of her._

 _"Have you decided what you want to do?" She asked._

 _"I think I have, but I want to be sure. I wanted to talk to you first because it is a decision that affects us all. What do you think I should do?"_

 _"I think you should do what you feel is right. I'm not going to tell you what I want because it's your career and I want you to be happy with the decision because you made it. All I will say is that you will have my support no matter what you choose."_

 _"You're an amazing woman, Clara Oswald Smith."_

 _"I know. Now can you go get me a glass of water."_

 _"As you wish." He said and walked out._

 _Clara looked down at the baby again and smiled. She knew what she wanted John to do, she wanted him to say no. She wanted him to be in London and not gone all the time. But she also wanted him to be happy and she knew how much this role meant to him and she didn't want him to end it because of her selfish needs. They had been doing the distance for a while what, would another couple of years be._

 _The next day, John took Clara and Ellie to the set with him. It was supposed to be a short day, and he wanted to show off his new daughter to the crew. He was currently in hair in makeup while Clara and the baby were waiting in his dressing room. She smiled when she saw John had pictures from their wedding and honeymoon taped to his mirror, along with a picture of Ellie just after she was born and then another one of the three of them. A knock came to the door drawing her attention away from the photos._

 _"Hi Mrs. Anderson." A young production assistant said as she opened the door._

 _"Hi Joe. And how many times have I told you it's just Clara."_

 _Clara was used to being referred to as Mrs. Anderson when she was around people who only knew John by his pseudonym, but she was quick to tell them to call her by her first name._

 _"Sorry Clara. I forgot." The young man said bashfully. "I was told to come and get you and bring you to set."_

 _Clara glanced down at the sleeping baby snuggled in her front carrier and hoped that she stayed that way so she wouldn't disrupt the shooting. She loved to watch John work and it was always great to get a behind scenes look of her favourite TV show. She grabbed the diaper bag and followed Joe out._

 _Once they reached the set, she immediately spotted John wearing his new costume for this season. Clara couldn't help, but stare and wonder if he might be able to bring this new outfit home one day. He was wearing dark trousers, a white button up shirt with a black button up vest, topped off with a maroon velvet jacket. His hair had been done, so that his normally unruly curls were tamed and looking oh so soft. The PA took her and the baby to some chairs off to the side where she saw Michael._

 _"Oh Clara." He said as he got up to greet her. "How are you doing?"_

 _"Very good Michael. Thanks. And how about you?"_

 _"Good. Let me take a look at this little one."_

 _Clara tried her best to shift Ellie without waking her, so Michael could see her but the slight movement woke her up and she started to cry. This caught John's attention and he wasted no time in getting to his family._

 _"Hey princess." He said as he started to take her out of the carrier and started rocking her back and forth while quietly singing her a song. This soothed her and she immediately stopped crying._

 _"Looks like someone's a daddy's girl already." Michael said._

 _"Oh yeah, from the second the doctor said "It's a girl". Clara answered._

 _"I have to admit, fatherhood looks good on him." Michael said as he watched John with the baby._

 _"It really does." Clara said as she looked on at the two people she loved more than anything._

 _John handed the baby back to her, as the director motioned that they were ready to shoot. Clara and Michael went off to the side to watch and Clara hoped that Ellie would remain quiet. About an hour later they wrapped the scene and Clara was amazed that the baby hadn't made one sound the entire time. John walked back over to join them and when he did Ellie smiled at him._

 _"Oh my god, did she just smile?" He exclaimed._

 _"It would seem she did." Clara said._

 _"Is this the first time she did it?" He asked._

 _"Well I thought she smiled last week, but she hasn't done it again until now."_

 _"Did you enjoy my performance princess?" He asked Ellie and she responded by smiling again._

 _"I think she may be a fan." Clara said._

 _"Just like mummy." John said._

 _The rest of the day went by pretty fast and before they all knew it John and Clara were relaxing in his living room after putting Ellie to bed._

 _"So, I've decided what I'm going to tell Michael." John said._

 _"And what is it?" Clara asked._

 _"I don't want to do another season. I want to be a dad."_

 _"You are a dad."_

 _"No, I want to be a stay at home dad. I want to be there to see when she does her firsts. I don't want to miss a moment of her growing up."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"I am as sure as the day I decided I wanted to marry you." He said as he smiled at his wife. "I'm not naive Clara. I know that I'm at an age where I should be having grandkids and not kids. And as much as neither of us wants to admit this, I'm not going to be around to see a lot of her adulthood, so I want to be there to see her childhood. I want to spend as much time with her and you as I can. And if we are so lucky to have more children, them too."_

 _Clara moved closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you John Smith."_

 _"So, you're okay if I become a house husband?"_

 _"If it means you are no longer gone for months at a time, then yes. But I don't want you to get bored."_

 _"How could I? I want this Clara. I've wanted this for so long. Plus, I can always do conventions and maybe I'll do some writing."_

 _"I think you've just made me one happy wife." Clara said._

 _"Good. Now can I make you even happier." He answered as he leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss_ _._

Clara finished wrapping the kids' presents and was about to move on to John's when he walked back into the bedroom.

"Hey! You should knock before you come in here." Clara exclaimed. "I was just about to wrap your gifts."

"Oh, do you still have that bow teddy from my birthday a few years ago?" He said as he wagged his expressive eyebrows at her.

"I will not be doing that while I look like this." Clara said.

"Shame because you have never been more beautiful than when you're carrying my babies." He winked at her.

"Thanks, but you're not getting any. Instead can you take these downstairs for me."

"Fine." He faked a pout as he grabbed the kids' gifts and walked out.

 _ **Christmas Eve**_

"I'll get it!" Ellie yelled as she heard the doorbell.

"Not without help." John said as he found his daughter trying to open the front door.

He helped her unlock it and turn the handle, to discover a man holding a tall stack of presents.

"Granddad!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Hi sweetheart!" Dave Oswald greeted his granddaughter.

"Here Dave, let me help you with that." John said as he grabbed the top layer of gifts and helped his father-in-law inside.

"Hi dad." Clara said as she came out of the kitchen. "Where's Linda and Gran?"

"They'll be along in a few. Gran needed to stop at a shop, so Linda stayed with her and they are going to bring a cab when they're done."

"Granddad are these all for me?" Ellie asked excitedly as she started going through all the gifts Dave had brought.

"Not all of them love, but some of them. You're going to have a new baby brother or sister to share with very soon."

"I know." She replied a little sadly.

"And very soon, by the looks of you." Dave said as he hugged his daughter.

"Oh, technically I still have another week, but you never know. Knowing my luck this little one will think tonight is a good time to come."

"Well I can't think of a better Christmas present." John said as he wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah but giving birth isn't exactly how I want to spend my Christmas eve."

The doorbell rang again and once again Ellie ran to the door followed be her dad. This time it was Amy, Rory, Melody and the newest member of the Pond clan standing there with a stack of presents.

"Melody!" Ellie exclaimed as she grabbed her little friend and pulled her into the house. She was clearly excited to finally have another kid to play with. The two girls ran off in the direction of Ellie's room.

"Melody Pond, say hello to everyone before you run off!" Amy scolded her daughter.

"Hi!" She said as she continued up the stairs. The adults in the room just laughed.

"Come in." John said to their guests as he took the baby from Amy so she could take her coat off.

"Hello Thomas." John cooed at the baby who smiled at him and tried to grab his glasses.

John took everyone into the living room, where Rory put the gifts under the tree and then joined his wife on the couch.

"So, you ready to have another one of those?" Amy asked Clara as she motioned towards John who was playing with her six-month-old son.

"I guess I better be." She smiled as she watched her husband with Thomas and remembered the day she told him she was pregnant again.

 _Clara looked down at the stick and smiled. Positive. They were going to have another baby and she couldn't wait to tell John. They had been trying for several months and hadn't been having much luck, mostly because their sex life had changed after Ellie arrived. It was harder to be as spontaneous as they once were and they would often find they were too tired and fell asleep as soon as they hit the bed. Tonight, though, she had planned to surprise John by sending Ellie to Donna and Lee's for the night, so they could have a nice romantic evening at home. Now it looked like they would have something to celebrate. Clara heard the door bell, so she threw the test in the bin and went downstairs to see John opening the door to Donna._

 _"Hey." John said surprised to see his friend. "What brings you here?"_

 _"I'm here to take your child." Donna said as she walked in and saw Clara. "Hi Clara."_

 _"Hi, Donna. Thank so much for doing this."_

 _"Oh, any time. Lee and I are happy to borrow a kid from time to time."_

 _"What's going on?" John asked, completely confused._

 _"Donna is going to take Ellie for the night." Clara answered him. "She's just having a nap right now, so it's probably best we give her a bit of time. Do you want a cuppa while you wait?"_

 _"That sounds great." Donna answered as she followed Clara into the kitchen, leaving John at the door still wondering what was going on._

 _"And why are they taking her?" He asked as he entered the kitchen._

 _"So that you and I can have a night alone." Clara answered as she filled the kettle with water._

 _"But why do we need a night alone?" John asked again, still confused._

 _"Oh my god John! How daft are you? Your wife wants to shag your brains out and would like to do it without being interrupted by a toddler." Donna finally said getting frustrated with her clueless friend._

 _"Thanks Donna." Clara said as she laughed at the expression on John's face._

 _"Oh. Well this Saturday just got better." He said and the women laughed at him._

 _The three had a nice chat, catching up on the latest celebrity gossip. Donna had the most interesting clients and always had good stories to share about their demanding needs. John had been out of the industry for a couple of years now and he really didn't miss it. Especially when Donna would tell him about the things that were happening on the set of Time Avengers. Clara glanced at her watch and thought that she should go check on Ellie, so she excused herself returning fifteen minutes later with the little girl and a back pack._

 _"Hi Auntie Donna." She said._

 _"Hi Sweetheart. Are you excited to come to my house tonight?"_

 _"Yeah! I get to play with Oscar." Donna and Lee had recently adopted a Labrador puppy and Ellie just adored him. John and Clara were worried that it would just be a matter of time before the little girl would be asking for one for herself._

 _"He will be excited to play with you too." Donna said. "You ready to go?"_

 _Ellie didn't answer, but instead ran to the front door to get her shoes._

 _"I guess that's a yes." John said getting up and following his daughter. "Do I get a hug goodbye?"_

 _Ellie grabbed his legs and squeezed them, while John patted her head then picked her up to give her a kiss goodbye._

 _"You be good for Auntie Donna and Uncle Lee, okay."_

 _"Yes, daddy."_

 _John and Clara stood at the door, waving goodbye to their little girl who was happily walking away and not at all sad to be leaving her parents for the night. It wasn't the first time she had been gone over night, as Amy would often take her for sleepovers with Melody, so it was nice that they had a girl who didn't seem to get homesick._

 _John closed the door and turned and wagged his eyebrows at Clara, who laughed._

 _"So, I believe someone mentioned shagging my brains out." John said as he walked towards Clara with a look of hunger in his eyes._

 _"I never phrased it that way to Donna." Clara said as she was backing away from him._

 _"I don't care how you said it, I just like the idea of it."_

 _"Well what are you waiting for." She replied as she turned and ran for the stairs followed closely by John._

 _Sometime later, the couple were lying in bed, enjoying a post coital cuddle. It was nice to be able to do this in the middle of the day and to take this moment without worry about getting dressed quickly in case Ellie walked in._

 _"I had no idea how badly I needed that." John said as he caressed her back._

 _"Me too." She smiled at him. "I love Ellie, but sometimes I miss the days that we would have sex all over the place, any time of the day."_

 _"Give me a minute to rest and then we'll give the new couch a good christening."_

 _Clara laughed and gave him a kiss on his chest._

 _"So, am I to guess that you're hoping a day and night of sex will help with the baby making?" John asked. "Not that I'm complaining, but just curious as to what spurred this on."_

 _"That was the plan." Clara said as she pushed herself up to smile at her husband._

 _"Was the plan? It's not anymore?" He asked quirking an eyebrow at her._

 _"Oh, I'm still going to fuck you all over the place." She was sure to emphasize the word fuck, knowing just what it did to John when she talked like that. "But it would seem we already succeeded in the baby making."_

 _"What?" John said as he sat up suddenly. "Are you saying you're pregnant?"_

 _Clara smiled at him and nodded her head._

 _"Oh my god! Clara, when did you find out?"_

 _"Just before Donna arrived."_

 _"Oh sweetheart! This is fantastic!" John said as he hugged and then kissed her. It wasn't long before the couple was celebrating with round two._

Clara was brought out of her thoughts when Amy asked her a question about Ellie. Linda and Clara's Gran were the next to arrive, followed by Donna and Lee. Unfortunately, Hannah and the kids weren't going to be able to make it until after Christmas, when they were hoping the new baby would be here. It wasn't long after everyone arrived that dinner was ready, so they moved into the dining room to enjoy the turkey dinner John had made.

"I have to say John, you've become quiet the cook since you've become a stay at home dad." Donna teased him.

"I was always a good cook, I just never cooked for you."

"It's true. I loved the first meal he cooked for me when we started dating." Clara added.

"I think I enjoyed dessert more that night." John added remembering that it was the first time they had made love.

"And no one needs to hear about THAT." Clara said, giving John a pointed stare.

"Couldn't agree more, so I'm changing the subject. How's the screen play coming?" Rory asked John.

"Almost done. And then it's up to my agent to see if she can get anyone to produce it."

"Well I have had some people state an interest in it, so that shouldn't be a problem." Donna added.

They continued eating and talking until Clara suggested they open some gifts, knowing it was likely going to take a while with the amount under the tree.

"Here Ellie." Donna said as she handed the little girl a gift. "This is from Uncle Lee and I."

Ellie wasted no time in tearing into the gift, paper flying everywhere. "It's a dolly!"

"Not just any doll, Ellie." Donna said smiling as Ellie looked at it closer.

"It's daddy!" She finally exclaimed.

"What?" John said as he reached for the doll.

"Mine!" Ellie yelled as she ran towards her mother.

"Let mummy see, honey." She said as she reached out for the doll that was still in its box.

Sure enough, it was a 12-inch replica of her husband, wearing his iconic costume from Time Avengers. She hadn't seen one of these in years and she had even thought about buying one for herself back in the day before she had ever met John.

"Where did you find this Donna?" Clara asked.

"I bought that years ago and was waiting for the right time to give it to John. What better opportunity than to give his daughter her very own tiny version of her dad."

Clara started laughing. "Oh, that's perfect!"

"Can I have daddy back?" Ellie asked.

"Sure sweetie. Why don't you ask daddy to take daddy out of the box?" Clara said as she started laughing again.

"I'm glad you think that's funny." John said as he took the box from Ellie.

"Oh, I do." She winked at him. "Okay, who's next?"

They continued opening gifts one at a time, so everyone could see what everyone got. It seemed the theme of the night from Donna was Time Avenger gifts, to which John was not amused, but everyone else was.

"It looks like we need some more drinks." Clara said as she not so gracefully got up. "John do you want to give me a hand?"

"Clara you sit. I'll get it." He said.

"No, I'm up." She said as she took his hand and lead him into the kitchen.

"Honey, I really could have done this." He insisted as he walked over to the fridge.

"I'm not here to get drinks, John." Clara said as John looked at her completely confused. "I think I'm in labour."

"What?!" John exclaimed. "How long?!"

"I thought I was having Braxton Hicks since this morning, but the contractions are getting stronger and closer together, so I think we should go to the hospital." She said rather calmly.

"Why did you not tell me sooner!?"

"Because Ellie was excited about today and I didn't want to ruin it for her. I also knew there was no point in rushing to the hospital only for them to send us back home. Can we please go to the hospital now and fight about it later?"

"Yes." He said as he poked his head into the living room from the kitchen door way.

"Dave, can we see you for a second?"

Everyone looked at each other wondering what was going on and watched as Dave walked into the kitchen. Suddenly they all heard him yell what out of surprise, followed by John coming back out.

"So, it would seem that Clara's in labour and we're going to have a Christmas baby after all."

"Oh my god!" Amy exclaimed. "What are you waiting for?"

"Yeah, don't worry about anything here." Donna added.

"Daddy?" Ellie questioned, concerned about what was happening.

John walked over and picked up his daughter.

"Hey princess. Daddy has to take mummy to the hospital to have the baby. Looks like you're getting a new baby brother or sister for Christmas." He answered happily.

"I wanna come."

"You'll come later. Right now, you're going to stay with Granddad."

"But I wanna be with you." Ellie answered sadly.

"And you will, later, okay. Santa won't be able to find you if you're not home and asleep in bed."

"Okay." She answered still unsure.

John kissed her and then put her down so he could run upstairs to grab Clara's bag. He was thankful that his wife was super organized and had it ready to go, so he wasted no time in getting back downstairs to see Clara giving Ellie a kiss goodbye.

"Don't worry about us. Just keep us posted as to what's going on." Amy assured her best friend.

"We will and thank you." Clara said as John helped her out the door.

Thirteen hours later John was sitting next to Clara who was holding the newest member of their family. He was in complete awe of the woman before him and so thankful that this remarkable woman came into his life, giving him everything he ever dreamed of having. He never imagined being a father and now here he was a father of two. A knock was heard at the door bringing John out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw it open to reveal Clara's dad who was holding a very nervous 3-year old's hand.

"Happy Christmas!" Dave said as he walked in. "And congratulations!"

"Happy Christmas indeed." John replied as he got up and shook Dave's hand, then picked up his daughter. He walked back over to the bed and sat down as Ellie was staring at her mum and the baby she was holding. "Meet your new baby sister."

Ellie wasn't too sure what to think about the new baby as she slowly leaned over to look at the sleeping bundle. "She's sleeping."

"She is." Clara said, smiling at Ellie.

"She's perfect darling." Dave said as he stepped over to get a look at his new granddaughter. "Does she have a name yet?"

"Well we thought Ellie, might like to help us choose one." Clara said as she looked at the little girl. "What do you think sweetheart, should she be named Violet, Madison, or Kate?"

Ellie looked at the baby and then looked at her mum. "Violet."

Clara looked at John, who nodded his agreement. "I like it."

"Me too." Clara said and smiled down at the baby.

"Well if you ask me this looks like a moment for a family photo." Clara's dad said as he took his mobile out of his pocket and snapped a picture of the happy little family.

"So, Ellie, did Santa come to the house?" John asked as he looked at Dave, who nodded. Clara had made sure to tell him where the gifts were, so that Ellie wouldn't think Santa had forgotten her.

"He did!" She said excitedly. "But we didn't open the gifts yet because granddad said we should wait until mummy and the baby are home. Can you come home today mummy?"

"Tomorrow morning, sweetheart. But you can open one present tonight with Daddy, okay."

"Okay mummy."

"Knock, knock." Amy said as she opened the door and walked in with Donna. "Congratulations and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Clara smiled from the bed. "Come meet your new niece, Violet."

"Oh, pretty name." Amy said as she stepped over to the bed. "She's gorgeous."

"Just like her mum." John added, making Clara smile at him.

"So, two girls, John. You're really outnumbered now." Donna said.

"I don't mind one bit." He said as he looked at Clara who now had an arm wrapped around Ellie. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The little group of guests stayed for a little while longer, but since it was Christmas, they had dinners and family parties to get to. Dave had offered to take Ellie, but she didn't want to leave her parents and John couldn't blame her because she now had to adjust to life as a big sister and not an only child. He had just stepped back into Clara's room after saying goodbye to everyone and saw that Ellie was asleep next to her mum.

"I think this is the best Christmas ever." He said, as he took the sleeping baby from Clara who moved over a bit to give him room to sit on the other side of her.

"It's going to be hard to beat, that's for sure."

John smiled at Clara and then leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For this. You've given me so much in the last 5 years that I just don't think I can thank you enough. I never thought I would have any of this, Clara, but then you walked into my life at that convention and it changed forever."

"Well then I have to thank you too because I didn't think I wanted any of this, but now that I have it, I can't believe that I never did. You've given me the greatest gift John; your love and these girls are more than I ever thought possible." Clara said as she smiled at her husband who looked just as happy as the day they got married.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart." John said.

"Merry Christmas." Clara replied as she leaned up and kissed her husband.

-The End-


End file.
